Teen Titans: Saurian Surprise
by GreenScar1990
Summary: When a saurian creature arrives on the shores of their island, Beast Boy decides to take it in to their home, much to Raven's chagrin. But during its time at Titans Tower, the saurian acts as a catalyst that brings Raven & Beast Boy closer than ever before. However, unknown to them, the saurian creature's unstoppable father, is on a rampage and determined to find it. BBxRae.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans: Saurian Surprise**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**An Arrival Most Unexpected**

* * *

**Jump City**

**Titans Tower**

**The Beach**

After a little land sculpting and modifications to the isle in which Titans Tower stood upon, the teenage heroes finally had their own private beach all to themselves. And with Robin being away in Gotham for the next several weeks, and the criminal activity at an all-time low in the city, the Titans decided to spend some time at the beach. However, unlike her fellow teammates, Raven merely seated herself on the beach, resting on a large beach blanket that was shaded by an equally large umbrella before resuming to read one of her novels.

It wasn't long before she was disturbed from her reading by none other than Beast Boy, who wanted the dark sorceress to join him and the others in their beach activities. He was always doing this, always trying to include her in on everything, always seeking to get her attention and make her feel accepted. Raven knew that he meant well, and she admired his determination, but that didn't change the fact that she had absolutely no interest in joining them in their game of beach football.

"Ah, c'mon, Raven! Have a little fun!", Beast Boy said, his charismatic grin displaying his lower canine tooth.

"Yeah, it's not like it'll hurt ya or anything!", Cyborg added, tossing the ball into the air and catching it with ease.

"Yes, please, friend Raven! Join us for games at the beach!", Starfire insisted, hovering in the air above.

"Yeah, like Star said. We can play beach ball, Frisbee, or we could even go swimming. Doesn't that sound more fun than sitting under an umbrella and reading a book?", Beast Boy replied, attempting to persuade the gothic heroine into participating.

"No.", Raven answered as she lowered her book for a brief moment.

"Please?", Beast Boy pleads, giving the gothic heroine his best pout.

"Hmm... let me think about it. And... no. Maybe next time.", Raven responds, her voice laced with dry sarcasm.

"Suit yourself, Rae. C'mon, Star! Let's play some football!", Cyborg replied, rushing off with the football in hand and his fellow alien princess teammate following close behind.

"But, Raven...", Beast Boy whined, drawling out her name.

"No.", Raven stated, continuing to read her novel.

"Please?!", Beast Boy almost begs, getting down to one knee, his hands clenched together.

"No.", Raven reinstated emotionlessly, not even bothering to glance at Garfield.

"I'll buy you a new book.", Beast Boy offers, grinning from ear to ear.

"You might as well stop while you're ahead, Beast Boy. There's no possible way you'll make me reconsider.", Raven informed, setting her book down on her lap for the time being.

"Oh, yeah? What if... I buy you a dozen books and box of those chocolates that you like?", Beast Boy inquired in offering, trying his best to persuade the dark sorceress.

"No!", Raven almost growls, activating and using her powers to levitate a bucket full of sand over Beast Boy's head before proceeding to dump it on him.

"Oh, okay.", Beast Boy sighed in defeat, shaking off the sand before walking away from the bad-tempered goth girl.

"I wish you would have some fun with me once and a while.", Beast Boy muttered to himself, unaware that the feminine goth heard what he said.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Raven picked up her novel and resumed reading it. She didn't enjoy using such a tactic to dissuade Beast Boy, but she didn't really have many options available considering the shape-shifter was determined to get her to join him and the others in their beach oriented activities. It was either the sand bucket, or sending him to another dimension. He would get over it. And he'd be back to torment her again. Despite herself, Raven couldn't help but let a smile form on her face at the mere thought of this.

* * *

"Let me guess. Raven refused, you begged her continuously, and then she dropped a bucket full of sand on your head. Am I right?", Cyborg chuckled as Beast Boy approached, shaking his hand to try and rid himself of sand.

"Yeah, dude. Pretty much.", Beast Boy replied, taking his hands through his hair to get the remaining sand out.

"Why do you try so hard, B?", Cyborg asks, tossing the football in the air and easily catching it without averting his attention away from the green bean.

"Yes, why do you wish to include friend Raven even though she does not wish to participate?", Starfire inquired, landing beside her animal-morphing teammate.

"I don't know. I guess I was just hoping that she'd say 'yes' for once. I mean, I get that she likes her privacy and all, reading books and meditating, but I'd like to see her have some real fun. Spend more time with me... err... I mean, spend more time with us. Yeah, that's it.", Beast Boy responds, the last bit coming out in a sheepish tone of voice.

"Oh, I see. Now I get it.", Cyborg laughs, a smug grin appearing on his face.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Cy?", Beast Boy demands, not entirely getting at what his friend was implying.

"Friend Beast Boy, do you have the crush on Raven?", Starfire giggled, eagerly awaiting her friend's next response.

"What?! No! I mean, what makes you think that?", Beast Boy exclaimed, his cheeks turning crimson.

"Well, for starters, y'all have been gettin' pretty close these last couple of months. You're always trying to make her laugh; she speaks to you more than any of the rest of us combined; whenever she's down you're always the first and usually the only one to be able to comfort her; and let's not forget that you try to include her in nearly everything that we do whenever we're not busting bad guys skulls.", Cyborg explains, making sure to point out every single detail in order to best support his claim that Beast Boy and Raven were attracted to one another.

"So, is it true? Do you like friend Raven, Beast Boy?", Starfire inquires, anxiously awaiting his confession of love for the dark sorceress, her green irises solely focused on the changeling.

Silence reigned as Beast Boy struggled to come up with a response. He never expected to ever explain his attraction to Raven to his friends. In fact, he thought none of them even realized that he liked the daughter of Arella and Trigon. It would appear that his secret wasn't much of a secret at all. Now that he was caught in between a rock and a hard place, or rather a teasing Cyborg and a joyous Starfire, Beast Boy would have to admit his attraction without sounding all mushy and sappy.

"I... I guess. I mean, it's not that I haven't thought about it. Raven's cool and all. She's smart, beautiful, mysterious. Just everything about her is so... different. And that's what I like about her, ya know. Just don't tell her I said that, okay? She'd probably kill me... or banish me to another dimension... or trap me in that mirror of hers. I still get creeped out just thinking about it.", Beast Boy answered, suppressing a shudder at being trapped in the mirror with Rage for all eternity.

But as Beast Boy continued to ramble on about what Raven would do to him if she were to find out, he was completely oblivious to the creature that rose from out of the ocean and approached him from behind. However, unlike their unaware animal-morphing teammate, Cyborg and Starfire could clearly see the beast as it came to a stop behind Beast Boy, towering over him. They needed to warn him, but how could they do it?

"Uh, B...", Cyborg utters, trying to keep his cool and failing somewhat.

"What?", Beast Boy asked, arching an eyebrow as he stared at his cybernetic friend and close ally.

"Friend Beast Boy, do not move...", Starfire urged, her voice faltering a bit.

"What are you guys... talking... about?", Beast Boy squeaked out as he turned around.

It was then that his eyes focused and widened in a mixture of awe and fear, for what Beast Boy was looking upon was a living dinosaur. The bipedal saurian creature stood at least 7'0" tall, two arms sporting dexterous four clawed digits. The saurian's scaly flesh was gray-azure in color, its eyes a fiery ember, its mouth lined with blunt carnivorous teeth, and on its back to its long tail was three rows of silver, diminutive dorsal spikes.

This dinosaur was the offspring of the most dangerous, fearsome, destructive and most powerful creature on the entire planet. However, unlike its father, Godzilla Junior was a placid and friendly creature. Now if only Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire knew this at the current time. All it takes is a sudden cry from the saurian to send them running for their lives.

Skreeeooongk!

"AAAHHH! SEA MONSTER!", Beast Boy shouts, tripping over and falling to the sand covered beach, attempting to crawl away from the dinosaur.

Godzilla Jr. approaches, its attention solely focused on Beast Boy, confused and intrigued by the antics of the human struggling to get away. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was frozen with fear as the saurian loomed over him. The dinosaur lowers its head down towards Beast Boy's face, gently inhaling his scent before resuming to stare at the green-skinned, animal-morphing hero for a few seconds. And while this was happening, Starfire and Cyborg watched on from a distance, uncertain what course of action they should take. If they attacked the creature while it was so close to their teammate, he could be hurt.

"Please, don't eat me! Seriously, I taste like rotten tofu-dogs!", Beast Boy squeaks out, closing his eyes tightly shut as he awaited the killing blow... which never came.

"Huh?", Beast Boy mutters, opening his eyes to discover the saurian creature staring at him like a lost puppy.

"You're not gonna hurt me, are ya?", Beast Boy said as he gets to his feet, the response to his inquiry being answered as the dinosaur gently nuzzled its face against his own.

"Heh! Hey! Star, Cy, it's all right! It's friendly.", Beast Boy called out to his friends, his hands gently caressing the scaly flesh of the saurian's head.

"Are you sure, B?", Cyborg asked as he and Starfire cautiously approached Beast Boy and the Godzillasaur.

"Yeah, he's like a big, scaly, dino-puppy.", Beast Boy assured them, gently scratching the reptile lower jaw.

"What do you think, Star?", Cyborg inquired, waiting to see how the alien princess would respond to the situation involving the creature.

"I am not certain, Cyborg.", Starfire answered, taking a hesitant step towards the dinosaur.

She reaches her hand out, gently caressing the saurian creature's scaly flesh. It has the desired effect of making the juvenile Godzillasaur utter a low, rumbling growl that also sounds like a purr. A pleased and joyful smile spreads across the Tamaranian's face, comfortable in knowing that the dinosaur intended no ill will to her or her comrades. Then, unexpectedly, the saurian leans its head close to Starfire's face and proceeds to give her a long, affectionate lick with its tongue. Despite having a trail of saliva along her face, it did little to deter Starfire's happiness and sheer joy at befriending this gentle saurian.

"EEEEEE! He's so adorable!", Starfire squealed in delight, her arms encircling the Godzillasaur's neck as she snuggled her face against the scaly flesh of the saurian creature.

"Told you he was friendly! Wait a second, guys! I've got an idea! Let's show him to Raven!", Beast Boy suggested, wanting nothing more than to surprise the dark sorceress.

"I agree! We must show him to friend Raven! She will be most pleased!", Starfire immediately agreed, snuggling her face against the snout of the purring saurian.

"Yeah, got to impress his dark, creepy girlfriend somehow.", Cyborg teased with a wry smirk, knowing that his shot would hit its mark.

"Dude, shut up!", Beast Boy cried, his cheeks becoming colored by a blush once again.

* * *

"Oh, Raven...", Beast Boy sing-songed, causing the gothic young woman to release an annoyed sigh.

"Beast Boy, I told you that I'm not interested in...", Raven began to speak, setting her book down, only to discover a most unexpected sight.

There, standing peacefully amongst her friends and fellow Titans, was a living dinosaur. Despite being quite surprised, Raven didn't let her features portray any emotion, keeping her face devoid of it. Rising to her feet, she looked to each of her friends before settling on the saurian. Why did she have a feeling that Beast Boy was responsible for all of this? Before she could contemplate on it any longer, the dinosaur unleashed a playful roar that disrupted her thought process.

Skreeongk!

"Surprise!", Beast Boy cheered, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Uh, what is that?", Raven inquired, eyeing up the gray-blue saurian closely.

"It's a dinosaur. Beast Boy found him. Well, actually, it found us.", Cyborg answered in a nonchalant manner, as if finding a living dinosaur happened every day.

"Cool, right?", Beast Boy added, his face getting right into Raven's personal space and only backing away when Raven sent him one of her intense, chilling glares.

But Raven's intense expression seemed to have visibly no effect on Godzilla Jr. as the saurian creature walked up to her, without fear or hesitation, and began nuzzling the gothic heroine affectionately. Endearing as it was to witness the dinosaur being so close and affectionate towards Raven, the dark sorceress wasn't one to be won over so easily. And she certainly wasn't used to this type of affection.

"Please do not worry, friend Raven. It is friendly.", Starfire assures, her eyes twinkling as she watched the scene with a feeling of utter joy.

"I see. Too friendly for my liking.", Raven, attempting to push the Godzillasaur away with little success.

"Aw! He likes you, Rae!", Beast Boy cooed, much to Raven's disdain and displeasure.

"I'm so overjoyed.", Raven replied in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Great! 'Cause we're keeping him!", Beast Boy stated.

"What?!", Raven exclaimed, her violet-hued eyes widening for a brief moment as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Oh, what a joyous day! Don't you agree, Raven?", Starfire cheered, spinning like a top in mid-air before coming to a stop in front of the dark sorceress.

"Have all of you lost as many brain cells as Beast Boy?", Raven inquired, almost glaring at them.

"Hey!", Beast Boy cried out in offense to her remark.

"C'mon, Rae. It might be fun having a dinosaur as a pet.", Cyborg said, attempting to persuade the gothic girl into accepting the saurian into their home.

"Yeah, about as much fun as dealing with Robin's obsession with taking down Slade.", Raven retorts in a emotionless tone of voice.

"Why do you say such things, friend Raven? The creature isn't dangerous.", Starfire said in an innocent, or in Raven's opinion naïve, tone of voice.

"We don't know that for sure.", Raven counters, sending a glare at the dinosaur who merely playfully growls.

"But he's so friendly, affectionate, and adorable! There's no way it could be dangerous.", Starfire insisted, enveloping the saurian's head with her arms as her hands gently caress its muzzle.

"Yeah, Star's right. I mean, how could you say no to a face like this?", Beast Boy adds, pointing to the Godzillasaur who was currently getting snuggled by Starfire.

"This is not a good idea, Beast Boy. We don't even know what it is, or where it came from.", Raven proclaimed, her voice taking on a more serious edge.

"Oh, you worry too much! What could possibly go wrong?", Beast Boy responds, shrugging his shoulders as he made his retort.

"When it's one of your brilliant ideas? Usually everything.", Raven deadpanned.

"Whatever, Miss Doom & Gloom. It doesn't change our decision. We're keeping him.", Beast Boy stated, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his tongue out at the dark sorceress.

"Fine. Just keep it away from me.", Raven said in a low tone, her voice almost coming out as a hiss.

"Yay!", Starfire cheers.

"I'm just glad that Robin will be in Gotham for the next four weeks. Ya'll know he wouldn't take this too well. Silkie is one thing, but a dinosaur is something that even he wouldn't tolerate living in the Tower.", Cyborg remarked, his mind thinking of numerous ways of how the Boy Wonder would react... and none of them good.

"That's why we're going to take advantage of it, Cy. What Robin doesn't know, won't hurt him.", Beast Boy reasoned with a sly grin.

"So, friends, what do we call him?", Starfire said, stating her inquiry to her fellow Titans as they began walking.

"Well, he's a dinosaur, right?", Beast Boy said.

"Yeah? So?", Cyborg questioned, arching his one human eyebrow.

"How about... "Dino"?", Beast Boy suggested.

"Ugh! Seriously?", Cyborg groaned in response, taking his hand and wiping it down his face.

"No, wait! How about... "Sauron"?", Beast Boy suggests, much to the Cyborg's chagrin.

"Give it a rest, B!", Cyborg exclaims.

A light sigh escaped from Raven as she watched her friends march towards the Tower, her pace slower than that of the others as she followed them. She couldn't believe that they were going to do this, that she was even going to allow them to bring a dinosaur into their home. She had nothing against the creature, but a part of her mind was certain that nothing good would come out of bringing it into their home.

It was a moment later that she felt something give her a gentle nudge-like push, the action nearly causing the contemplative sorceress to nearly lose her footing as she fought to remain balanced. Turning around, Raven discovered the dinosaur staring at her, his tail gently swishing back and forth, as if expecting the gothic young woman to partake in the act of playing. For a second she merely glared at the beast, who merely shrugged off her attempt at intimidation and released a friendly growl-like shriek.

Raven's gaze softened, her expression returning to normal as she focused on the saurian. It was then that she noticed that the saurian creature's fiery ember-hued eyes held an inherit innocence and gentle nature, reminding her of Beast Boy for some strange reason. She knew that the dinosaur wasn't dangerous, that it wouldn't harm anything or anyone unless it were to be extremely provoked. Still, she couldn't help but feel that there was more to this saurian than meets the eye. There was something about its appearance, and especially those three rows of silver dorsal spikes, that seemed so vaguely... familiar.

Raven wouldn't get any further time to contemplate on the subject at this particular point, her thoughts disrupted as the reptilian creature licked her face with one long stroke of its tongue. With a low growl of exasperation, Raven wipes the lingering trail of saliva from her face with her right hand. She then attempts to push the saurian creature's head away with her hands as it attempted to nuzzle her with its muzzle in a display of affection.

"As if having to deal with Beast Boy wasn't enough.", Raven muttered to herself, resuming to walk onward with the juvenile Godzillasaur following her all the way to Titans Tower.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I wanted to do something different. And since I'm a huge fan of all the Godzilla films and of the Teen Titans series, I thought I would create something that'd bring in the best of both worlds. And, yes, this will be a major Beast Boy x Raven story with Godzilla Jr. being one of the catalysts that brings them together. For a better look at Godzilla Jr., may I suggest checking out artist Matt Frank's Godzilla Neo version of the character on DeviantArt.**

**What's going to happen next? Well, I can give you a hint. One word: Nevermore.**

**Be sure to leave a review. **

**By the way, Happy Holidays to all of you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Titans: Saurian Surprise**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Mischief and Mirrors**

* * *

**Titans Tower**

**The Common Room**

Raven was seated on the sofa, quietly reading a book to herself after some much-needed meditation. It had been a few days since the dinosaur arrived and brought into the mansion to live. The saurian creature, while not as destructive as one might expect, still did some damage to their home such as knocking over various objects. That included knocking over her cup of tea at breakfast and devouring a good portion of their food supplies.

However, none of that mattered to Raven, nor did it seem to bother her. What truly irked her the most was that the dinosaur was always seeking her company and attention, utilizing both affectionate and playful gestures in an attempt to reach out to her. It was almost like having a second Beast Boy around the Tower, always trying to make her smile or include her in all their activities. The only difference was that she could at least intimidate and/or threaten Beast Boy into leaving her alone, something that she couldn't accomplish with the saurian.

Speaking of the dinosaur, she was quite surprised that it didn't show up yet. The last time she had recalled seeing the creature was this morning when it was with Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire. She was just thankful that she was given some peace and alone time. It wouldn't last forever, this much Raven knew. And she was determined to take advantage of the situation. It would only be a matter of time before her friends and the saurian returned.

Skreeeeoongk!

Speak of the dinosaur, and it shall appear. Releasing a heavy sigh, Raven slowly lowered her book until her eyes could look upon a familiar, unwelcome saurian who had decided to disrupt her peaceful time alone. It was only a matter of time before it came to an end. She realized this, but it didn't mean she would cease her current activity just to acknowledge or cater to the saurian. She gave the Godzillasaur one last look before raising her novel back up in its original position, hiding her face from the playful saurian.

"Go away.", Raven orders in her usual monotone.

"Hey!", Raven gasped as the novel was plucked out from her hands without so much as a warning.

She instantly discovered the identity of her book thief, for it could only be that of the mischievous saurian. The creature held the novel gently within its toothy maw, its long tail swishing playfully back and forth as it stared at the gothic sorceress. She had to give the dinosaur a small amount of credit for such a risky move. Only Beast Boy was brave enough, or foolish enough, to take away one of her novels as she was reading it. Still, she was in no mood to be dealing with this. And with intent on getting her book back, Raven got off the couch, walked up to the saurian, grabbed the book within her grasp and proceeded to have a tug-of-war match with the dinosaur.

"Let go of it! My novels are not for you to chew on!", Raven demanded, digging her heels in to the floor as she struggled to free her novel from the jaws of the playful Godzillasaur.

Suddenly, just as Raven was beginning to pull with all her might, Godzilla Jr. releases his toothy grip on the novel. The result of this unexpected release sends Raven crashing to the floor, her very own momentum used against her. Upon righting herself in a sitting position on the floor, an exasperated scowl appeared on her features, her eyes narrowing into slits as she glared at the saurian looming over her. The creature merely lowered its head down, releasing a low playful growl and proceeding to nuzzle Raven's face affectionately with its muzzle. A few seconds later, unable to contain her suppressed emotional outrage any longer, Raven lets out an angry outburst that is directed solely at the Godzillasaur.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!", Raven scolded harshly, violently pushing the saurian's head away as she yelled.

Godzilla Jr. releases a low, sorrowful cry and proceeds to take a couple of steps away from Raven, its head lowered as a sad expression adorned the creature's face. It was upon seeing the dinosaur's reaction did Raven's anger disappear, only to be replaced by guilt. She didn't intend to hurt the saurian's feelings, not in the least. She just wanted some time to be by herself. It wasn't the Godzillasaur's fault for wanting her attention and affection, two things that she wasn't particularly known often for regarding anyone or anything. She knew what had to be done, even if a part of her was reluctant to do so in this matter.

Rising to her feet, Raven walks over to the Godzillasaur and gently begins caressing its smooth, scaly muzzle with her delicate hands. The saurian perked up a little bit, a low rumbling purr coming from within its throat and chest as Raven continued to pet the dinosaur. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but she was slowly starting to accept the saurian creature's presence in her life.

"I'm sorry.", Raven apologized in a low, sincere tone of voice.

"There you are, Junior! I was looking for you. You were spending the quality time with friend Raven, were you not?", Starfire stated in proclamation as she entered the room, softly landing next to the saurian who eagerly greeted her.

"'Junior'?", Raven inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"We haven't decided on a name for him yet. When he accidentally knocked over Cyborg's car, Cyborg said I was to take Junior out so that he could fix his transportation unit without it becoming damaged again.", Starfire explains.

"So... you gave him a temporary name for the time being?", Raven asks, not really interested in the topic but entering the conversation for her friend's sake.

"Yes! Is it not glorious?", Starfire said, her voice joyful and optimistic as per usual.

"Sure. Whatever. Since you found Junior, you can take him away. I've spent enough time with him for today.", Raven replied, walking over to the couch and sitting down as she prepared to meditate.

"Follow me, little one. We shall go to my room where you and Silkie can play.", Starfire said, focusing her gaze on the saurian, understanding that Raven desired to be left alone at this particular point in time.

Godzilla Junior spares one last look back at Raven before following Starfire out of the room. On their way to the Tamaranian Princess' room, the attention of the saurian drifted toward that of a door to another room. Being naturally curious by nature, the Godzillasaur proceeds to approach. It is only when Starfire comes in between him and the door to the other room that Godzilla Jr. stops dead in his tracks.

"No, Junior. That is friend Raven's room. You cannot enter there. She would not be pleased if you were to enter it without her permission.", Starfire informs, persuading the saurian to follow her and stay out of the room of the dark sorceress.

* * *

Several hours pass by at Titans Tower, with most of the teens busy with their various activities. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games in the common room, Raven was on the roof meditating, and Starfire was in her room taking an afternoon nap with Godzilla Jr. and Silkie. However, unknown to the sleeping Tamaranian Princess, Godzilla Junior quietly exits her room and proceeds to wonder and explore its adoptive home. During its exploration of the tower, the saurian comes across the room which had a familiar scent, a room that belonged to none other than Raven.

Curious and wanting to seek the dark sorceress, Godzilla Jr. nudges the door open and enters without so much as a second thought. He did not find Raven, despite the room carrying her scent within it, but he nonetheless was eager to explore these new surroundings. His nostrils inhale the scents that lingered in the room, his eyes exploring everything as he scanned the surroundings. Then, suddenly, something caught his fiery ember-hued eyes.

It was a mirror. A unique one that Raven had in her possession. It's far more than it appeared. It lay resting atop the stand, awaiting use from its dark sorceress. Curiosity intrigued, Godzilla Jr. cautiously approaches the stand before coming to a stop, his eyes gazing down into the mirror.

It was a mistake. The mirror began to glow with radiant light before dark energy tendrils reach out, grasping Godzilla Junior in several sets of ebony clawed hands. Panic finally sets in, but it was too late. Before he can even unleash a cry for help, Godzilla Jr. is pulled in to the portal within the mirror.

* * *

**An Island in the Pacific Ocean**

**Thousands of Miles from Jump City**

From the ocean depths a titan of unimaginable power rises, his three tall rows of silver dorsal spikes splitting the surface of the ocean waves. Water cascades off of his armored, charcoal-gray flesh as he moves towards the tiny isle. His tail smashes down upon the waters of the ocean, creating waves in his wake. His footsteps shake the entire landmass, his bulk and sheer size like that of a living mountain.

No weapon can harm him, the humans and their most powerful heroes are nothing but insignificant gnats when compared to him. He is the most powerful, unpredictable and fearsome creature on the entire planet. Some claim that he is Death, destroyer of worlds. Others say that he is the right hand of God. He is the King of the Monsters. He is... Godzilla.

This island is his home, as much a part of his territory as the entire planet. And it is here where his only offspring, the only one of his kind, resides when he ventures off into the world. But something is wrong. There is no response to his presence, no sign that his child is near. Where is Godzilla Junior?

GRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNK!

The entire island quakes, almost as if a massive eruption is about to occur. The thunderous roar can be heard for hundreds of miles. Instinct and the determination of a father set in, causing Godzilla to return to the sea. He would find his son, their psychic link providing him the means to track down and locate his offspring. One thing was certain.

Nothing was going to stand in his way!

* * *

Skreeeeeeeonk!

Godzilla Junior crashes down to a rocky pathway after being expelled from the swirling vortex, his impact sending up a huge cloud of dust. Quickly rising to his feet, his fiery ember irises scan this strange place he found himself in. The skies were dark indigo, with floating planet-sized landmasses floating in the distance. The saurian releases several cries, attempting to call out to someone, anyone who would be able to help him find his way around in this place. The creature didn't receive any response.

Unleashing one final cry, Godzilla Jr. proceeds to wonder down the path, a sorrow whimper escaping out from his toothy maw. Moments later, he noticed something not too far away, causing him to increase his pace. Upon reaching the destination it is revealed to be a portal. Wary of his last encounter with the gateway through Raven's mirror, the saurian cautiously approaches the portal. Once he is certain that it isn't dangerous, Godzilla Junior walks through the portal. When he fully enters the gateway, Godzilla Jr. is surprised to find himself in paradise.

It was an island, similar to the one in the Pacific where he and his father live. However, being the intelligent saurian that he is, Godzilla Jr. immediately noticed and knew that this wasn't his island home. All the leaves and plant life was green and soft violet-purple in color, the sand beneath his feet was a golden mixed with soft purple, the waters of the ocean were purple-azure, and even the clouds in the sky were soft purple. This wasn't his home, but it was still very comforting to him. It made him think of his father, who was probably off searching for him at this very moment.

Godzilla Junior's thoughts are disrupted as his keen sense of hearing detects something, a sound similar to giggling coming from the beach. It couldn't be no more than several hundred meters away from his current location. And being the curious saurian that he is, Godzilla Jr. decides to investigate. He discovers a young woman sitting under the shade of a large palm tree, looking through a very large green book.

Moving in closer, Godzilla Junior decides to get a better look at the young woman. Upon closer inspection, it appears to be Raven. However, it is not. True, she did look like Raven and wore a hooded cloak, but her attire was of a soft violet instead of blue. She is one of Raven's emotions, known to the other emotions as Affection.

Affection stares down at a picture of Beast Boy and Raven at the fair, releasing a dreamy sigh as her fingers gently caress the spot where Beast Boy is pictured. She then kisses the spot where Beast Boy was pictured before closing the green book shut. It was then that Affection rose to her feet and turned, her eyes briefly widening in surprise only for them to return to normal as a gentle smile crossed her lovely features.

"Hello there. Where did you come from?", Affection greets in a soft tone of voice, taking a step towards the saurian even as Godzilla Junior took a hesitant step away.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you.", Affection assures, her voice as soothing and gentle as a summer breeze.

Affection reaches her right hand out, allowing the saurian to intake her scent. Then, without hesitation, Godzilla Junior lowers his head close to Affection's face. He then resumes to gently nuzzled Affection with his head and muzzle, the gesture causing the emotion's smile to grow. This is the kind of attention and affection the saurian wanted from the real Raven, but for now he was more than willing to accept Affection as a temporary replacement.

"You're an affectionate one, aren't you?", Affection chuckles, caressing Godzilla Junior's jawline as she rested her forehead against the dinosaur's scaly skull.

It was at this precise instant that Affection thought of a brilliant idea. She enjoyed the presence of this saurian creature who entered her realm. Perhaps the other emotions would as well. And she knew exactly which emotion needed this kind of comfort. She would be very hesitant, even frightened at first, but Affection had a feeling that Godzilla Junior could be just what the emotion needed: a friend.

"Would you like to meet the others?", Affection asks as her violet orbs stared at the fiery ember eyes of the Godzillasaur, sensing that the saurian could understand her as he released his familiar cry.

Skreeeonk!

"I'll take that as a 'yes'.", Affection giggled, teleporting herself and the saurian to the next gateway to another emotion's realm.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**What's to come next chapter? Well, thanks to Affection, Godzilla Jr. is going to meet more of Raven's emotions, with Timid being the second emotion to meet the saurian. And don't worry, BBxRae fans! There is going to be plenty (a lot) of BBxRae goodness to come! For example, wait until Beast Boy is brought into the mirror with Raven... and has very interesting interactions with Raven's emotions. Don't miss out!**

**P.S.- Godzilla looks similar to the preview image and/or the Heisei incarnation.**

**P.S.S.- Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teen Titans: Saurian Surprise**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**A Timid Friend**

* * *

Stepping through the gateway, Affection and Godzilla Junior entered another realm belonging to one of Raven's emotions. However, unlike Affection's lovely realm, this one was very dismal and depressing. Everything, from the flora and fauna to the sky itself, was gray in color with only white and black mixed in to the color scheme of the entire realm. The forest they trekked through was like that of a maze, with all paths seemingly leading to nowhere or anywhere.

It was the sound of rustling vegetation that caught the attention of both Affection and Godzilla Junior, their eyes scanning the surroundings. It was when the rustling stopped they heard something, a soft whimpering sound coming from behind the dense foliage. Affection slowly and easily made her approach in the direction of the whimpering, Godzilla Jr. staying behind for the time being. When she pushed her way past the flora, she discovered the gray cloaked emotion Timid, who was trembling against the trunk of a tree.

"P-Please d-don't hurt me!", Timid stuttered out, her face hidden underneath her hood as her arms hugged her knees close to her body.

"Timid, it is me.", Affection stated, kneeling down and gently grasping Timid's hand within her own.

"Affection? W-What are you doing here?", Timid almost whispers in inquiry.

"Seeking your company, of course.", Affection chuckled warmly, helping her fellow emotion rise to her feet.

"W-Why?", Timid questions, looking up at Affection with wide, vulnerable puppy-dog eyes.

"Well, it is because I...", Affection began to speak, but she wouldn't get the chance to finish her response to Timid's question.

It was at that instant that Godzilla Junior made his presence known, plowing through the foliage like a scaly azure-hued bulldozer before coming to a stop several feet in front of Affection. The saurian's unexpected appearance was enough to frighten Timid, causing her to release a startled gasp as she proceeded to cower behind Affection for emotional support and protection. The dinosaur wagged his tail back and forth in a playful manner, wanting the gray cloaked emotion of Raven's to come forward as he released his signature cry.

Skreeeeonk!

"W-What is t-that?", Timid asks, peaking her head out from behind Affection's right shoulder.

"Do not be afraid, Timid. He won't hurt you.", Affection answered in a reassuring tone of voice.

"A-Are you sure? W-What if he bites me?", Timid replies, still using Affection as a human shield.

Affection didn't get the chance to answer Timid as Godzilla Junior advanced. Being the apprehensive and uncertain emotion that she is, Timid quickly backed away from the approaching saurian. It was only when she felt her back touch the trunk of a tree did she come to an immediate halt. She couldn't get away, she was trapped between the tree and the advancing Godzillasaur. Her whole body was trembling, more so than usual as Godzilla Junior breached the small gap of space that was left.

Timid closed her eyes and whimpered, too frightened to look the saurian in the eyes as she awaited for it to tear her to pieces. But if she could see the Godzillasaur's expression, she would be quite surprised by the creature's almost human-like reaction to seeing her in such a frightened state of being. Godzilla Junior could sense her fear and discomfort, knowing that he was the cause for Timid acting in such a fearful demeanor. He would have to show her that he meant no harm, that he was a friendly saurian that wasn't capable of any malice or harm.

Lowering his head down close to Timid's face, so close that she could feel him breathing in her scent as he inhaled and exhaled oxygen into his lungs, Godzilla Junior proceeds to gently lick Timid's cheeks with his long tongue. Unlike his usual licks of affection that he gave to the likes of Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg, these were more tender and gentle as they soothingly wiped away Timid's tears that had fallen from her eyes. Timid's crying and tears ceased, her eyes opening to gaze in awe at the saurian creature.

"You w-would never hurt me, would you?", Timid said, speaking to the Godzillasaur as if it were another human being or one of her fellow emotions.

Timid received her answer in the form of Godzilla Junior gently nuzzling her face, a low rumbling purr echoing in the saurian beast's throat. Overwhelmed by the feelings that were coursing through her, Timid lunged forward and embraced the saurian's skull within her arms, resting her head against the scaly flesh of the Godzillasaur's head as she began sobbing gently. The tears that fell from her eyes were not of sadness, nor were they caused by fear. These tears were of happiness and joy, feelings that she rarely felt for anyone or anything.

Affection looked on with a smile, grateful in seeing Timid forming a bond with the gentle Godzillasaur. It was rare to see Timid so calm and happy, which made this moment all the more special. Walking towards them, Affection gently rests her right hand on Timid's shoulder while her left reaches out to gently caress the scaly flesh of the saurian beast.

"Now do you see, Timid? He likes you. Reminds you of another, does it not? It reminds you of... him.", Affection said, an almost dreamy smile becoming etched across her features.

"Mm-hmm.", Timid muttered, her cheeks becoming colored with a crimson blush at the mere thought of the individual whom they cared about the most.

"Would you like to join us, and introduce our friend to the others?", Affection offers, wanting to insure that Timid would spend as much time as possible with the saurian.

"O-Okay.", Timid accepts, a small smile forming on her features.

"Then let us be on our way.", Affection said, her hands beginning to glow with mystical energies.

In a flash of ebony energy, Raven's two emotions and the Godzillasaur vanished as they were teleported to their next destination. One could only guess as to which realm they would appear, and which emotions they would meet in their journey. But a far greater question remains: If and when Raven does discover that Godzilla Junior is within her mind, how is she going to react? Only time would tell.

* * *

**Titans Tower**

**The Common Room**

"No! No! No! NOOOO!", Cyborg shouted, falling down to his knees in defeat.

"Yes! I won, you lost! Who's the man? Beast Boy! That's who!", Beast Boy cheered, celebrating his video game triumph over his cybernetic friend by doing his version of a victory dance.

"Lucky shot. It won't happen again! Best 4 out of 4, green bean?", Cyborg challenged, rising to his feet and expressing an almost predatory grin.

"You're on, Cy!", Beast Boy accepts, jumping back down on the couch as he readied himself for the rematch.

It was seconds later that Starfire entered the room, a worrisome and panicked expression gracing her features. Seeing the distressed Tamaranian princess, Cyborg and Beast Boy placed their remote controls down and approached their friend. If someone as cheerful and optimistic as Starfire was concerned, it's logical that whatever was happening or had happened... it wasn't something good.

"Yo, Star, what's up?", Beast Boy asks, curious as to what had upset the humanoid alien princess.

"Friends! I cannot find Junior anywhere!", Starfire proclaimed, landing right in front of her two comrades.

"What?! Are you serious?!", Cyborg exclaimed, immediately losing his cool attitude for a brief moment.

"Dude, how can you lose a dinosaur?! He's bigger than Cy's car!", Beast Boy demanded, waving his arms about in a frantic manner.

"It was not my fault. We were taking the afternoon nap of rest in my room. When I awakened, Junior was not there. I have searched most of the tower, yet I have not found him. I am most worried. What if something has happened to him? What if he is lost and frightened?", Starfire responds, nervously wringing her hands together at the infinite kinds of danger that may threaten the loveable saurian.

"Don't worry, Star. He couldn't have gotten far.", Cyborg assured her, knowing that it wasn't productive to panic in this particular situation.

"Did you ask Raven? Maybe she knows where he is.", Beast Boy suggested absent-mindedly.

"No, I have not. Where is she?", Starfire replied before inquiring on the whereabouts of the gothic empath.

"Up on the roof meditating. You don't suppose that Junior...", Cyborg remarked until he was interjected by none other than the animal morphing hero.

"Yeah, that's it! He's always following Raven around like a lovesick puppy! I bet that's where he is!", Beast Boy said with proclamation, his tone excited and seemingly eager to seek out Raven.

Rushing off to the rooftop, with Beast Boy leading the way, the three Titans would seek out their friend Raven in hopes that she would be accompanied by a certain mischievous saurian. Unknown to them, Godzilla Jr. was indeed with Raven, just not where any of them expected him to be. It would only be a matter of time before the startling revelation of the saurian's location would be presented to the gothic empath. If one thing was certain, it would be that she wasn't going to be pleased by this discovery... and that she would more than likely blame the whole mess on a green changeling.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**A short chapter, but I think it's pretty good. I wanted a very touching scene between Timid & Godzilla Junior. So, tell me, did I succeed on both fronts? Expect things to get very interesting in the following chapters, especially in regards to Beast Boy and Raven. And more of Raven's emotions! Don't miss it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Teen Titans: Saurian Surprise**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Emotions Abound**

* * *

Towering book shelves loomed far above and beyond the sight of all who entered, dozens of computers rest on stands awaiting use from either their caretaker or any who wished to seek information, and countless piles of books lay stacked on the floor in various piles ranging from a few feet to that of a skyscraper in height. This realm belonged to the emotion Knowledge. The yellow cloaked duplicate of Raven was seated at her lone desk, reading in content silence, stopping only to adjust her glasses or to turn a page.

She was just about to turn the page when the sound of footsteps caught her attention, followed by three sets of shadows cascading on to her desk. Knowledge immediately lifted her gaze, pushing up her glasses as she focused on the forms of none other than her two fellow emotions, Affection and Timid, and a curious saurian that was intently watching her with fiery ember-hued eyes. Releasing a friendly cry, Godzilla Junior swings his long tail and accidentally knocks over a towering stack of novels, sending them crashing to the marble flooring of the library-like realm.

"Hello, Knowledge.", Affection said, warmly greeting her fellow emotion.

"Affection, Timid. I've been expecting your arrival.", Knowledge said, acknowledging their greeting and presence as she slowly rose out of her chair, walked around her desk and approached the two emotions and the saurian.

"I assume this is our theropod guest?", Knowledge remarks in inquiry.

"Yes.", Affection confirmed with a gentle smile and a slight nod.

"Interesting. Truly fascinating, if I'm quite honest with myself.", Knowledge mused, proceeding to advance towards the saurian until only a diminutive gap of space was left between them.

Knowledge takes this chance to further examine the dinosaur, taking in all the details of its unique appearance. She was certain that she had seen this creature before, or at least knew of the classification of the theropod. Then, once she recognized the three rows of silver dorsal spikes, it hit Knowledge like a bolt of lightning. She couldn't believe that she didn't realize it sooner. The creature was similar to its father, possessing nearly all the physical traits of... Godzilla.

This was indeed a startling revelation, as Knowledge knew how dangerous it was to unintentionally take in the offspring of the largest, most powerful, and fearsome being on the entire planet. But at the same time, she wondered if the infant saurian wasn't abandoned by its parent. The Godzillasaur was only a couple of months old, so there was simply no possible way for it to survive in the world alone. It made for quite a dilemma, one that Knowledge would have to address to Raven directly. Knowledge was soon disrupted from her thoughts by Godzilla Junior, whom initiated his token of affection by giving the insightful emotion a lick across the right side of her face with his tongue, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake.

"He's very friendly.", Timid stated in a low voice, a small smile forming on her delicate features.

"Quite. Now, tell me, why did you both decide to come to my realm?", Knowledge responds in inquiry, taking off her glasses and using her cloak to wipe off the saliva before placing them back on her face.

"This innocent creature entered my realm. He most likely came here by accident. I couldn't turn him away, my heart wouldn't allow it. I noticed how affectionate this creature was towards Raven, despite her attempts to distance herself from him and discourage him. It reminded me of how she treated someone else, someone that she loves... someone who we all love dearly. That's why I brought him here. I was hoping that you could summon the others here to meet our newest friend, so that they could receive the compassion, friendship and affection that this creature has to offer.", Affection answered truthfully, making sure to explain the situation to her fellow emotion.

"Very well. I will summon the others. But I must also contact Raven. She will no doubt be concerned on the whereabouts of our saurian friend. And I must also divulge some important information to her regarding the identity of this creature.", Knowledge states, her hands glowing with ebony power as she summoned forth a portal to one of her fellow emotions' realms.

From out of the first of many portals appeared an emotion wearing a pink hooded cloak. A joyful smile was spread across her face, one that was without sadness or grief, anger or rage. She is Happy, the most cheerful and excitable of all of Raven's emotions. Being the fun-loving and care-free emotion that she is, she made her presence known by unleashing her usual fit of giggling laughter as she raced around the room making airplane-like sounds.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Hiya, Knowledge! What's up?", Happy greets, coming to a stop right in front of the yellow-clad emotion for the time being.

"Greetings, Happy. You've been summoned to meet our guest.", Knowledge informed in reply.

"Is it Beast Boy? I've been begging Raven for months to let him visit!", Happy asks, eager with anticipation and even more excited about the thought of having some fun with the green changeling.

"No, but it should be most entertaining for you nonetheless.", Knowledge replied evenly, gesturing her right hand towards Timid, Affection and Godzilla Jr.

"Ooh, a dinosaur! Hi, Affection! Hiya, Timid!", Happy greeted, receiving a shy wave from Timid while Affection gives her a verbal response.

"Hello, Happy. I'm glad that you could join us.", Affection said, her voice as gentle and soothing as a summer breeze.

"You know me. I wouldn't miss a chance to hang out with you guys... or anyone, for that matter!", Happy chuckled, walking past Affection and Timid as she made her way towards Junior.

"So... who's this cutie?", Happy asks, smiling up at the saurian.

"The creature's name, or at least the one they've given him thus far, is 'Junior'.", Knowledge informed, pushing her glasses up her face once again.

"Junior? Hm... I like it!", Happy giggled.

Taking the initiative in establishing a bond of friendship, Junior proceeded to gently lick Happy's face with his long tongue, his kisses causing the cheerful emotion to burst out in friendly laughter. Hugging the dinosaur's head, Happy giggled as she gently pet the creature, causing Junior to release a low rumbling purr. He was enjoying the attention, as was Happy who relished in having someone other than her fellow emotions to comfort and spend time with.

"Aw! He's so sweet and adorable! I love him! Can we keep him?", Happy asks, her gushing voice sounding almost like a plea from an excited child who was begging her parents for a pet.

"Happy, why do you insist on asking questions to which you already know the answers to? We couldn't possibly keep him here with us forever.", Knowledge deadpanned.

"Aw! Why not?", Happy pouted, giving her best puppy eyes display as her lower lip trembled ever so slightly.

Knowledge was about to give Happy a very detailed explanation as to why the Godzillasaur couldn't stay when another portal manifested itself in her realm. Out of the portal steps an orange cloaked emotion who was currently holding a piece of pizza in her right hand. This emotion was known as Rude, the crudest and one of the most trifling of all of Raven's emotions.

"Yo! Knowledge! Why did you bring me here to this dump, eh?", Rude demanded, releasing a loud burp shortly afterwards.

"You were summoned because...", Knowledge began to speak only to be interrupted.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't care. Whoa!", Rude scoffed, her attention soon averting to the Godzillasaur that Happy, Timid and Affection were around, making her advance towards the creature as her curiosity became intrigued.

"Where did the dinosaur come from? That ain't Beast Boy, is it?", Rude inquired, looking back at Knowledge for confirmation and leaving her slice of pizza unprotected.

"Hey!", Rude hollered as the piece of pizza was snatched out of her hand by Junior, who proceeds to devour it in one swift motion.

"You ate my last piece of pizza, ya filthy lizard!", Rude yelled at the top of her lungs, glaring angrily at the Godzillasaur.

"Oh, be nice for once, Rude. He's just hungry. Besides, you should watch your figure. Don't want you developing any love-handles, now, would we?", Happy laughs, poking Rude in the hips with the index finger of her right hand.

Before Rude could muster up a snarky retort against Happy, another portal appears and out steps the emotion wearing a dark green hooded cloak. She is known by the other emotions as Brave. And being the competitive emotion that she is, Brave was always looking for a little fun in form of combat or sports. Fearless and bold, Brave would challenge anyone or anything, including dinosaurs if one were to appear in her realm... or any of the other emotions' realms, for that matter.

"What's up everybody?", Brave calls out, racing up to her fellow emotions only to come to an abrupt halt once she realized that there was a saurian creature present.

"Cool! Did you guys bring the dinosaur here for me to fight? I could use a good challenge!", Brave said in her usual eager and competitive tone, jumping around as she made some quick jabs at the air.

"I'm afraid that you will find no such challenge from this placid creature, Brave, and I certainly wouldn't recommend antagonizing him, either.", Knowledge stated matter of factually.

"Ah, heck! And here I thought I'd be able to have some fun.", Brave grumbled, kicking over a stack of books in an attempt to ease her disappointment.

"Don't be disappointed, Brave. I mean, how can you be with something as cute as him?", Happy said, smiling as she rested her cheek against Junior's face.

"I guess.", Brave mumbled, not paying any attention as Rude stuck out her foot to trip the green cloaked emotion, causing her to fall towards the marble flooring.

However, Brave was saved from her crash landing by Godzilla Jr., who raced forward to halt her descent by using his large skull to cease her fall. Brave arms encircled the saurian's head that kept her body propped up, preventing her from falling, allowing her to soon regain her footing on the marble flooring. Thankful for the assist, Brave gently embraced Junior's head in her arms, resting her forehead against his scaly flesh for a few moments before taking a step back.

"Thanks for the save, tough guy.", Brave said with a grateful smile, receiving an affectionate lick from the Godzillasaur.

"Now, don't get all mushy on me.", Brave groaned only to get nuzzled by Junior.

"Okay, just this once.", Brave caved, gently embracing the saurian's head in her arms.

Suddenly, a portal appears, surprising even Knowledge who could swear that she did not send for anyone else. It was then that a red cloaked emotion stepped out from the portal. It was Rage, the most unpredictable and fearsome of all of Raven's emotions. Despite having been freed from Trigon's influence, once Raven defeated him, Rage was still very aggressive and temperamental when she was around the other emotions.

She often took a sadistic joy out of scaring Timid, not to mention getting into brawls with Brave, attempting to upset Happy by playing cruel pranks on her, knocking over Knowledge's towers of books, and insulting Rude which would usually lead to verbal showdowns. The only one that Rage seemed to avoid was Affection. Whatever reason it is, only Rage knew... but she clearly would never speak of it, even when questioned by Knowledge. The red emotion walked towards Knowledge, not even acknowledging the presence of the other emotions or Junior as they looked on.

"Knowledge, is the novel that I desire available yet?", Rage demanded, her two glowing, crimson-hued eyes staring into the glasses of her fellow intellectual emotion.

"Unfortunately, no, it is still out on loan to another, Rage.", Knowledge answered calmly, adjusting her glasses once again.

"Then tell me which one of them has it!", Rage snarls, grabbing two fistfuls of Knowledge's clothing and getting right in her face, nose-to-nose as they stared into one another's eyes.

"You know that I cannot divulge such information. Besides, what is it that you want with this particular novel?", Knowledge replied before making an inquiry to the angry emotion.

"It can help me find the answers that I seek.", Rage stated reluctantly, releasing her grip on Knowledge.

"And what answers would it be that you seek?", Knowledge questions, arching an inquisitive eyebrow.

"That is none of your concern, you pathetic, intellectual egotist!", Rage snarled in insult, her teeth bared in fury.

Skreeeeeeonk!

Upon hearing this sound, Rage slowly turns in the direction that the cry originated, her glowing eyes fixating on Godzilla Junior and Brave, Timid, Affection, Happy and Rude standing amongst the saurian. It was a sight that made Rage's blood boil, her hand clenching tightly into fists. How did that creature get here? Who was responsible for this? In Rage's mind, she came to only one conclusion: Beast Boy.

"What is that... creature doing here?!", Rage hissed, pointing at Junior as she glared directly at her intellectual emotion counterpart.

"He's our guest. So, please, refrain yourself from causing him any bodily harm. It would not be wise, considering the young theropod's species and parentage.", Knowledge informed.

"Guest? Guest?! It's an intruder! It doesn't belong here!", Rage shouts, her eyes glowing an eerie red in response to her temper.

Just as Rage turned away from Knowledge, she immediately came face-to-face with Junior. Startled, Rage took a step back only for the saurian to give her a long, messy lick across her face with his tongue. Growling out in a mixture of disgust and outrage, Rage nearly claws the her face in an attempt to remove the dinosaur's saliva. She doesn't get much respite from her ordeal as Junior proceeds to affectionately nuzzle her face with his muzzle, his signature rumbling growl-like purr echoing in his throat.

"Get away from me, beast!", Rage hissed, giving the saurian a push only from him to redouble his efforts in order to gain her attention.

"Leave me alone!", Rage ordered harshly as she pushed the saurian creature's head away aggressively before turning and marching towards Knowledge who was now seated back at her desk reading a novel that contained every species of theropod dinosaurs ever known to exist.

She would not get far, for no sooner than did she manage to walk a few feet away did Rage find herself suddenly jerked off her feet, as if her cloak had been pulled by something. Crashing to the marble flooring on her rear, Rage spins her head around to discover the being responsible for snagging her cloak and causing her fall to the floor. She discovered it to be the Junior who had captured her cloak and tugged her with enough force to send Rage crashing to the marble flooring, the very cloak of the red emotion currently within the saurian's toothy maw as his tail swished back and forth in a playful manner.

That was it! She would no longer tolerate this! She would teach this beast a lesson, one that would serve as a message to all who dared to enrage her. She is Rage, the embodiment of malice, hatred, and anger! And she would prove it to all before her! Ripping her cloak free from the Godzillasaur's mouth, Rage stands back up to her feet and summons dark crimson energies to her fists.

"You want my attention? Well, now you have it! Prepare to suffer, you wretched creature!", Rage growled, the crimson-hued mystical energies powering up for an assault on Junior.

"No!", Timid exclaims, rushing forward and placing herself in front of Junior in order to shield him from Rage.

"You dare protect that thing from me?!", Rage screamed, narrowing her eyes at the gray cloaked emotion.

"I-I w-won't let y-you h-hurt him!", Timid stuttered in proclamation, trembling yet refusing to back down.

Timid's unexpected actions completely shocked Knowledge, Affection, Happy, Rude and Brave. Never before have any of them witnessed Timid standing up to Rage, knowing all too well that she was deathly terrified of the crimson cloaked emotion. It would also seem that, at least for a brief moment, Rage was surprised by Timid taking a stance against her in order to protect Godzilla Junior from her wrath. It didn't last.

"Oh, is that so? What are going to do, you mewling little coward?", Rage retorts, a sinister grin etching its way across her features as she slowly, menacingly advanced.

"D-Don't come a-any c-closer! I-I m-mean it!", Timid warned, raising her right hand towards Rage as it became encased in mystical ebony energy.

"A warning? How amusing.", Rage chuckled darkly, getting ready to attack only for a certain green-clad emotion to take a stance beside Timid.

"Back off, Rage!", Brave thundered, ready and more than willing to get into an altercation with her wrathful counterpart.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?", Happy added, taking her stance beside Brave, her hands resting on her hips.

"Yeah, ya raging jerk!", Rude shouted, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Step aside! All of you!", Rage demanded, shouting at the top of her lungs as she glared at the assembled emotions.

"You will not harm this gentle creature, Rage. Nor do I believe that you truly wish to inflict harm on him.", Affection stated, her tone indicating that she knew something about Rage, something that none of the others did.

"And why do you dare think of such a notion?", Rage inquired, glaring daggers at the compassionate emotion.

"Can you really hate one of the few beings in this world that cares about you? Could you really harm one who loves and accepts you?", Affection answers with a compassionate smile, reaching up to gently caress Junior's scaly head.

"I do not want or need the love and acceptance of anyone!", Rage bellowed, her fists shaking with fury.

"Then, tell me, why do you want this novel, a novel that is solely focused on Beast Boy? Why does he intrigue you so? What is it that you wish to know about him?", Affection questions with mischievous smile, reaching within her cloak and pulling out a familiar green novel.

"You told her?!", Rage snarled, turning back to glare accusingly at Knowledge who remained seated at her desk.

"I told you that I couldn't divulge the information of who it was that possessed the novel. However, I didn't say that I wouldn't tell the one who had it that you were seeking it.", Knowledge responds, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"How dare you?!", Rage screamed, almost tempted to leap over and strangle Knowledge with her bare hands.

"You can't hate him, can you?", Affection asks, her inquiry immediately causing Rage to twirl around and glower at her menacingly.

"Shut up!", Rage yells, wanting to disengage herself from this conversation for reasons that only Affection seemed to have an inkling of.

"You can't hate him... because, no matter what you tell yourself, no matter how much you deny it, you love him just as much as any of us do.", Affection said, smiling kindly at her polar opposite.

"I don't... love...", Rage growled, averting her gaze away from Affection and the other emotions.

"Then prove me, prove all of us, wrong by telling us that you don't love Beast Boy.", Affection challenged, smiling confidently as she awaited a response from the unpredictable emotion.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Rage falls down to her knees, her hands tightly clutching her skull in despair and utter frustration. She couldn't face her fellow emotions, her hood keeping her expression hidden from them. She hated nearly everything, except Beast Boy was... different. She couldn't explain it, let alone understand what it was about the green changeling that made her feel so disarmed, lost, and uncertain. And yet, at the same time, he intrigued her.

He was the only one that didn't view Raven as a freak, the only one who could possibly see her as anything more than a raging monster. He was gentle, caring, courageous, sweet, and humorous... sometimes. All these things and more Rage would normally despise in anything or anyone else, but when these qualities were applied to Beast Boy... she found them endearing to her, even if she would never admit it. It was all so exasperating and unbelievable. How was it possible for him, Beast Boy, to affect her like this?

She was disrupted by her thoughts by Godzilla Junior, who leaned down to gently and affectionately nuzzle her face in an attempt to sooth her. Despite herself, Rage reaches up with her right hand to gently caress the saurian's lower jaw, gazing into the Godzillasaur's fiery ember eyes as she did. It was then that she spoke, her tone lacking the anger and malice that it would normally possess.

"You're just like him. You're always there... wanting to include me in on everything, wanting my attention, wanting to see me smile... always trying to comfort me, always trying to make me feel accepted... always caring about me and treating me as something other than a monster.", Rage muttered in confession, her low voice just loud enough that only Junior, and a certain emotion, could hear.

"Go away. Please... leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you... or him.", Rage whispered, rising to her feet and turning to walk away.

Godzilla Junior attempts to pursue Rage, wanting to comfort her, but was stopped dead in his tracks by Affection who stepped in the halt the saurian. She knew what Rage needed, and despite the fact that Junior's intentions meant well, it was best for him to give the wrathful, distressed emotion some space. Only time would tell if Rage would come to acknowledge and accept what she felt in regards to Garfield Logan.

"No, Junior. For now, you must leave her alone. She needs time to think... time to accept what she's experiencing, time to accept the feelings she has been denying for so long.", Affection told the saurian, causing Junior to release a low cry of disappointment.

Skreeonk!

"Shh... it's okay. We're here. Everything will be all right.", Timid said in a gentle tone of voice as she caressed Junior's muzzle.

Despite the attention and the comfort provided by the other emotions, Godzilla Junior couldn't tear his gaze away from Rage just yet, looking on as Rage rested herself against the wall that stood a dozen feet away from where Knowledge's desk was situated. He could sense her sorrow, anguish, self-loathing, and loneliness. If only there was something he could do to help Rage, some way to make her feel better. If only...

* * *

**Titans Tower**

**The Roof**

Peace, quiet, and solitude. Three things that Raven demanded and often enjoyed, especially when she was either reading or meditating. It was quite often that she'd retreat to the rooftop in order to escape the noise caused by her teammates various activities. And though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she did enjoy watching the sun set slowly over the horizon. She inhaled a relaxing breath of fresh air before exhaling it out gently through her nostrils, remaining suspended in the air in her usual meditating pose with her legs crossed.

It would not last, that much she was certain of. It would only be a matter of time before her friends, or Junior, came looking for her. Her wait wasn't a long one, for no sooner did the thought occur to her did her three friends appear on the roof. She was surprised that the saurian wasn't with them, but then perhaps it was in sleeping in Starfire's room or lounging about in the common room. However, if she were to judge the apparent look of distress on Starfire's face, it would appear that something was wrong.

"Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg. What a pleasant surprise.", Raven remarks in a somewhat sarcastic tone of voice, uncrossing her legs and setting herself down on the ground.

"Friend Raven, have you seen Junior?", Starfire asked, landing right in front of the dark sorceress.

"Not since earlier. Why do you ask?", Raven replied in her usual monotone.

"Star can't seem to find him. And we, uh, thought he'd be up here.", Cyborg stated, shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly.

"I am most worried! What if something horrible has happened to him?", Starfire said in a sorrowful tone of voice, keeping her hands tightly clasped together as her sparkling green eyes began to water.

"Don't worry, Star. We'll find him. Right, Cy?", Beast Boy assured, resting a gentle hand on the female Tamaranian's shoulder before glancing at his cybernetic friend for support.

"Right, BB.", Cyborg agreed, knowing it was best not to worry Starfire any further than she currently is.

"Yeah. Let me know how it all works out.", Raven said in complete indifference to the whole situation, beginning to walk away from her three teammates only for a certain green changeling to block her path.

"You know, Raven, since he's, like, not up here with you... maybe you could come along and help us find him?", Beast Boy offered in suggestion, smiling awkwardly at the gothic empath.

Raven was about to respond to Beast Boy when, quite suddenly, she heard the voice of one of her emotions speaking directly to her through their psychic link. This wouldn't be the first time she'd been contacted or communicated with her emotions in this manner, though she was often reluctant to engage in conversations with her emotions at all. Sometimes it would be a couple of emotions, or just a single emotion wanting to speak with her and be acknowledged. It usually depended on the situation. Nonetheless, Raven was surprised that it was Knowledge who contacted her through their shared emotional connection.

_I'm sorry to disturb you, Raven, but there is an important matter that needs to be addressed._

_Can't this wait until later?_

_No, I'm afraid that it cannot._

_*Sigh* Fine! What is it, Knowledge?_

It was then that Raven heard an all too familiar cry, one that belonged to the saurian. But it came from within her mind. Her violet eyes widened, her face, one that was usual devoid of any emotion, took on an expression of pure shock and utter disbelief upon realizing this startling revelation. The Godzillasaur... Junior... was in her mind!

_Skreeeeonk!_

_I believe that answers your inquiry, does it not, Raven?_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**There you have it. Junior meets Raven's emotions, Knowledge contacts Raven, and Raven discovers that Godzilla Junior is inside her head! What more could happen? Oh, I know! How about Raven & Beast Boy going in to retrieve Junior... and then Raven's emotions decide to have some fun with the animal-morphing, green-skinned changeling?**


End file.
